An Unseeing Revelation
by Asmodeus Black
Summary: A blind girl falls head first in love, but will Caius open up to his mate? will it be fireworks or a bond of hatred and bitterness? (one-shot maybe)


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: this is a one-shot (maybe) depends if you guys want me to continue. It's dedicated to DormantTheBloodOfMyEnemies. Enjoy! Happy reading… **

My hand felt along the rough bricks of the ancient buildings in Volterra. I could feel myself tremble as I became increasingly frightened. I hated to admit that I was lost. I knew I shouldn't have wondered off. I couldn't feel the sun's warm rays on my face anymore and of course no matter how much I wished I couldn't see it. I wish I could see. I ask my brother William to describe to me what a sunset looked like. Easier said than done. But he said it was beautiful. The sky and clouds light up with colours. It's pretty he said; only it hurts to look directly into the sun because it's so bright.

It must be almost nightfall, and still I couldn't find my way. Suddenly the rough bricks continued to something soft and leafy. This wasn't familiar! Damn it! I only got myself even more lost, if that's possible. I slowly fell into a sitting position on the pebbled pathway. My breathing turned irregular. What if no one found me? I felt helplessness and despair wash over me. I tried to calm myself but my heart was hammering like a steam train. It didn't help that there was a sudden noise to my left. I quickly stood up almost losing my balance.

"Who's there?" I asked. I sounded braver and much calmer than I felt.

"Are you lost child?" a gently voice said. I flinched, she was closer than I was expecting.

"Y-yes."I answered truthfully. I slowly reached one of my hands out towards the woman. I felt the women's fingers close around mine. I noticed immediately how cold she was.

"Why are you so cold?" I mumbled. She didn't answer. She probably didn't hear me.

"Are you alright? What is your name?" She asked, she sounded unusually kind, I moved my head in the direction of her voice. I think anyone with half a brain could tell I was blind. I nodded in response.

"My name is Lilith." I answered. There was a little noise to my right. Like the scrapping of a shoe across the pavement. To me it sounded deliberate. I looked towards the noise. The birds had gone quiet.

"Didyme!" someone exclaimed. Their footsteps were soft almost silent. The man's voice was soft but held a tone of malice. Weather it was intended or not. I couldn't help but be drawn to this voice. I involuntarily put my hand out but found nothing in return; my guess was that he moved out of my reach.

"Caius!" Didyme scolded. He scoffed at her in reply.

"What!? I do not want the pathetic human touching me." Caius I presume said.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you." I quickly apologised. Human? strange choice of words...

"Oh it's fine dear. Come on, we won't leave you out here." Didyme said affectionately. I quickly obliged, I couldn't help but feel strangely content in her presence. Even if Caius sent shivers up my spine, they weren't entirely unpleasant. Didyme held the crook of my arm, guiding me.

Little did I know I was being led into the vampires' lair.

After we had reached wherever we were heading. i could feel the atmosphere was different. the ground became a lot smoother and i couldn't feel a breeze. Didyme introduced me to her husband, Marcus. He let me touch him; he had long silky soft hair. I felt disappointment swell in my chest as Marcus commented on Caius's disappearance.

"I wonder where he has gotten to?" mused Marcus, I could tell he found this amusing somehow. Why I had no idea. Didyme promised to take me home the next day as it was too dark and they 'supposedly' didn't know where I lived. So I was going to have to stay the night. I felt this feeling in my chest. It was a sort of tugging. It made me feel lost and lonely even though I had plenty of company.

…

I met a few new people. Didyme's brother Aro and his wife Sulpicia. Aro seemed to think it was 'fascinating that I was blind and always seemed to be holding my hand, like an over protect full parent. Sulpicia didn't stay long as she had already made plans with another woman, Athenodora. Aro was a strange person to talk to, always so cheery and patient. I wondered who Athenodora was.

Caius seemed to be keeping his distance. I didn't know he could dislike someone in such a short amount of time. i wondered where he was.

"who is Athenodora?" i asked Alec and Jane.

"My wife." A familiar voice drawled but it wasn't the twins.

"oh." I said, for some odd reason hated that, it hurt.

…

Dinner was eventful i met Jane and Alec who were twins. Jane was very talkative, but Alec seemed more of the quieter,calculating one. he did ask questions occasionally. i liked the twins.

I got ready for bed. The feel of the bed sheets were heavenly especially to my tired muscles. I felt so content that I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to my aunt would be worried sick by now. Didyme said she would be in the next room if I needed her for anything.

It was hours later that I heard commotion outside my door, while I was pretending to be asleep. A few minutes had passed before I heard voices. I could barely make out what they were saying as they were whispering. I recognised that the voices belonged to Marcus and Caius. They caught my attention when I heard my name being uttered.

"She is blind for goodness sake! What use is a mate that is blind?" Caius hissed quietly.

"Oh have some compassion! If we were to change her she would not be blind afterwards. You already feel bond to her, you just will not admit it to yourself, let alone other. But you forget that I see these types of bonds!" Marcus hissed back.

The door creaked open and I assume they walked in but I could barely hear them. I had a pillow covering my face.

"She is not ready to know yet; we will let her rest first before we tell her…" Marcus breathed. Too bad I might have already found out… and with that last thought I drifted into a timeless world with beautiful voices and things that are left to my imagination.

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R **


End file.
